


The silver cigarette case

by Marsan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Birds, Cigarettes, Dante quotes, Euripides : the madness of Heracles, Heretical but in a galilean way, John Watson is an unreliable narrator in the Strand, John Watson is very clever, M/M, Meiringen, Nebula!Love - Freeform, Reichenbach Falls, Sherlock Holmes is romantic, Story: The Final Problem, The secret of Sherlock Holmes, The secrets of John Watson, Watson is a forger, canon divergences
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsan/pseuds/Marsan
Summary: The fourth of May, 1891, Holmes and Watson’s journey ends at the Reichenbach Falls. The tragic events that occur there could not reasonably  be written in the Strand. Yet it seems that for a long, long time, the luminous John Watson was already used to rewrite history...Birds and a very sentimental silver cigarette case included.C'est en français !





	1. Les cascades de Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

> I do like the Reichenbach Falls topos, any fanfiction about that theme in Canon, and I will be happy...  
> Sinon pour la forme, une amie m’a fait toute une explication super intéressante sur les tirets cadratins mais franchement je n’arrive pas à les faire sur Ao3 ...c’est triste :’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes in English, by Mrs H.  
> 

 

**_‘I’m a believer in the genius loci. You smile, Friend Watson. Well, we shall see. ‘_ **

_The Valley of Fear_

 

**Watson**

Je tapotais doucement son étui – ou plutôt, devrais-je préciser, mon étui à cigarettes en argent - tandis qu’il achevait son étrange et incroyable histoire. Les tièdes effluves du printemps embaumaient l’air. Au loin une pie jacassait, funeste. Le grondement des chutes d’eau bourdonnait dans mes oreilles, me procurant une légère ivresse.

Quittant Londres, où il se sentait en danger, mon ami intime m’avait demandé de l’accompagner dans son périple, et nous nous trouvions alors, en ce début du mois de mai, aux chutes de Reichenbach, de formidable réputation. Avec un ennemi brutal fuir est la seule issue… Ces paroles lui étaient insupportables, car non seulement il ne manquait pas de courage, mais il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, au mépris parfois de toute prudence, se jetant bille en tête à la gorge de ses adversaires. Comme son génie, ses aptitudes guerrières et mes bons services faisaient la différence, que nos ennemis étaient généralement terrassés, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur et sa réputation héroïque était chantée au-delà des bornes atlantiques.

Et pourtant nous avions quitté précipitamment notre patrie, ce fait aurait dû éveiller mes soupçons.

Nous étions arrivés sur les lieux depuis un moment déjà, laissant tôt dans la matinée notre chambre d’hôtel, et si dans un premier temps je ne regrettai pas ce détour, bien qu’il retardât notre arrivée à Rosenlaui - car la vue splendide qui s’offrait à nous me saisissait le cœur, je ne savais démêler dans mes sentiments ce qui venait du paysage et ce qui venait du récit de mon ami.

Assis, sur un rocher, stupéfait, à côté de l’alpenstock de Holmes, j’avais fumé maintes cigarettes.

A dix pas, il se tient devant moi, les bras croisés, et le regard tourné vers le gouffre. Sa fière silhouette se découpe dans l’azur, en harmonie avec ce décor grandiose.

**Holmes**

Maintenant ce n’est pas Watson que je regarde avec émerveillement, mais bien les cascades de Reichenbach. Cependant, alors que je lui tourne le dos, je reconnais le rythme du lied de Mendelssohn, andante con moto, tapé avec application et peut-être un peu de nervosité sur cet étui à cigarette, dont l’histoire, si elle pouvait être contée, serait aussi longue que mon dossier sur le criminel et violoniste Charlie Peace ou le marchand de vin Vamberry. Étonnant mais il se trouve que le docteur n’est pas à une contradiction près.

Pendant tout mon récit Watson s’est tu. Est-ce à cause de ce que je viens de lui avouer ? Il n’est pas si souvent surpris, contrairement à ce qu’il veut bien faire croire dans le Strand. Ah, mon ami, tu sais bien que chaque fois tu connaissais mes déductions, soit souvent car tu l’avais déduit toi-même, soit parce que je t’avais tenu, au jour le jour, au courant de mes découvertes et de mes intentions. Sans parler de mes sublimes mystifications médicales, où un détail me trahissait invariablement à tes yeux.

C’était bien pratique pour un romancier de passer pour l’innocent de service, pour tenir ainsi en haleine son lecteur jusqu’à la grande révélation finale, celle où j’allais tout dévoiler devant les oreilles ébahies des inspecteurs de Scotland Yard ou d’ailleurs. Les clients eux étaient soulagés, les criminels majoritairement punis, même ceux enfuis sur un navire ne pourraient, je le rêvais, échapper tôt ou tard à la colère de ma famille[1].

 Pour d’autres, bien sûr, j’étais clément. Non vraiment, surpris, cet adjectif ne qualifiait en rien John Watson, alors que mon public captivé ne me quittait pas des yeux et buvait mes paroles divines[2]. Mon ‘collègue’ restait alors dans l’ombre et, lorsque nos regards se croisaient, j’y décelais une lueur plus douce et plus noble que l’admiration. Décidément, cher Watson, dramatique je ne l’étais guère, ou en tout cas pas assez à mon goût. Sauf peut-être aujourd’hui.

 

A mes pieds l’eau tumultueuse rugit, mais j’entends cependant tous les bruits de la nature, le chant de l’alouette, le frémissement d’un buisson, auxquels se mêlent harmonieusement les tut tut tut métalliques de mon ami. Un sentiment de solitude sublime m’envahit, mêlé à une sérénité inhabituelle. Mon esprit est comme cette cascade, incessant et indomptable, incompris de presque tous. Mais quel mortel le pourrait ? Ne suis-je pas revenu des enfers, triomphant[3]  ?

Ce lieu me parle, il me parle même trop.

 Et toutes les gravures et les tableaux de Turner ne peuvent égaler ce que je ressens en cet instant.

**Watson**

Après un long moment de silence, Holmes me déclare de sa voix aiguë, et je perçois son sourire dans son intonation, même s’il ne s’est pas retourné :

« Devons-nous en tout point imiter la nature ? »

 

Nous avions quitté Meiringen depuis peu, tôt le matin, et pourtant je constatais que la lumière déclinait.

Cette obscurité soudaine me saisit le cœur, et je ne peux réprimer un frisson.

Je m’approche de Holmes, au bord du précipice. Mon souffle sur sa nuque, il frémit.

Nous sommes de même taille, et ce n’est que par la grâce de son régime frugal que tous le croient plus grand que moi.

J’ai froid tout à coup, l’ombre étrange se fait plus dense. Le bruit de l’eau pulse dans mes oreilles, noyant les battements de mon cœur.

Un brouillard gris tourbillonne devant mes yeux, et je suis comme aveuglé.

Mon cher ami a disparu, et devant moi se tient son soi-disant ennemi juré, ce sombre professeur de mathématiques qui nous a fait quitter en hâte l’Angleterre. Mais je suis étourdi. Quel est ce lieu où tout me déconcerte ? Je ne distingue rien ici qui me soit familier. Quel est ce goût si soudain amer dans ma bouche, et cet oiseau dont le chant me met en fureur [4]?

Toutes mes années de dévouement et d’égarement culminent en cet instant, à nouveau mes oreilles bourdonnent.

« Watson, vous êtes comme le pétrel des tempêtes, que se passe-t-il ? »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, et je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment Moriarty que je viens de précipiter dans l’abîme. [5]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Who’s that ? Your uncle ?  
> [2]Half divine, you little bastard….  
> [3] You’re so vain, and all that about a dog  
> [4] Well done, Iris and Lyssa my good girls  
> [5] GG


	2. Retour à l'Auberge du Sauvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les notes de Mrs H. seront ajoutées ultérieurement ; quand elle se sera remise de sa gueule de bois à l'Ambroisie...  
> Notes 'historiques' en fin de chapitre.

_' **There is the writing.'**  
  **'Pooh, pooh! Forgery.'** _

_A Scandal in Bohemia_

 

**Watson**

La pénombre régnait partout. Quand je reprends mes sens, je dévale à pas rapides le chemin rocailleux que nous avons emprunté avec mon compagnon le matin même, et qui doit me ramener à l’auberge du Sauvage. Je me retourne mais ne peux apercevoir désormais la cascade, cachée par le flanc de la montagne. Je ne sais si je me suis évanoui, mais je n’ai aucun souvenir de comment je suis arrivé là.

J’entends le bruit d’un pas sur les rochers. Je m’arrête haletant. Tout est incroyablement sombre. On peut croire que le temps a changé mais il n’y a aucun nuage dans le ciel.

Alors que je relève la tête j’aperçois un individu, qui gravit avec décision la pente. Ses yeux gris me transpercent sans me voir, et je me sens comme un fantôme. Connaît-il la vérité ce Cadméen ? Il porte sous le bras un livre en cuir usagé, et une sacoche en bandoulière, dont le rabat cache sans doute un encas philosophique. Du pain, dont l’odeur chaude est teintée d’un âpre relent de brume et de levain, et de la bière, dont j’imagine l’amertume.

Alors qu’il me dévisage enfin de son regard aigu, je crois percevoir le reflet brillant et furtif d’un astre qui traverserait le ciel dans mon dos. Son air m’est familier et pourtant je ne me souviens pas de l’avoir jamais rencontré. Je continue de le fixer mais il ne me regarde plus, il regarde au-delà de moi.

Ce n’est pas un villageois j’en suis persuadé, cependant son allure déterminée montre sa connaissance des lieux. Ces chemins sans doute les arpente-t-il tous les jours. Un arpenteur qui voudra mesurer la hauteur de la cascade. Ce n’est pas ce qui manque en Suisse – l’habitude de vivre avec Holmes me fait remarquer instinctivement tout cela, alors que je suis en proie à la plus étrange confusion.

J’ai repris mon souffle et je reprends ma descente. Bientôt j’aperçois, comme un point noir dans la vallée : c’est l’auberge des Anglais, der Englisher Hof, du Sauvage, der Wilde Mann, j’énonce tous ces noms comme une litanie et cela rythme ma course… mais quelle justification donner à mon retour, et surtout seul, puis je me souviens que je suis médecin, un médecin qui court c’est qu’il a des vies à sauver… Quelle ironie ! Quelle ironie ! Cette femme blême ce matin, elle fera l’affaire, c’est une Anglaise si mon imagination ne me jouait pas de tour.

D’ailleurs comment comprendre une telle hâte, si ce n’est pour secourir une compatriote.

Quand, hors d’haleine, j’atteins enfin l’auberge, notre Amphitryon attend sous le porche, chantant à pleine poitrine un hymne dont je ne peux sur le champ comprendre les paroles gutturales. Il ressemble à un chœur antique. C‘est bien Steiler, je lui raconte le messager croisé en chemin : cet homme lugubre, le rendez-vous prévu avec Holmes à l’auberge d’Argos à Rosenlaui dans la soirée, Mrs Megara à l’agonie et sa tuberculose, mon inévitable retour en ces lieux, mon serment d’Hippocrate, la beauté de la cascade, tout cela dans le désordre, essoufflé entre chaque parole.

 Je me mords la lèvre, pourquoi évoquer ma rencontre avec ce vieillard aux yeux gris, aux favoris bien taillés, un enfant moins identifiable aurait été plus crédible. Je ne suis décidément pas en possession de toutes mes facultés.

 Sans interrompre son chant, dont la beauté mélancolique aurait pu exciter ma curiosité dans d’autres circonstances, il me désigne alors de la main une jeune femme un peu plus loin attablée.

Il s’avère que celle que j’avais pris pour une compatriote prend un bain de soleil en toute inconscience. Une petite table en fer forgé vert de gris, assez inhabituelle dans la région, est recouverte de titres de la presse étrangère. Elle est complètement absorbée dans sa lecture, un nombre impressionnant de gazettes s’amoncèle à côté d’une tasse d’infusion d’herbes des Alpes, et de plusieurs meringues, mordillées par des dents d’enfants, à mon avis, et abandonnées ensuite en l’état comme à leur habitude. La plupart des journaux est encore méticuleusement pliée mais ceux qu’elle avait déjà lus semblent avoir été froissés avec colère. Sa longue chevelure brune, la blancheur inquiétante de son teint, tout cela renforce son air farouche, à mon approche lorsqu’elle lève son regard sombre et ardent, ses yeux comme ses paroles me percent de mille flèches, et me remplissent de terreur.

\-- Assassin, assassin !

Je reste un moment interdit devant tant de clairvoyance, alors que je balbutie un discours incompréhensible, et que je cherche maladroitement à retrouver le fil de mon histoire, m’inquiétant de sa santé, lui déclarant que j’étais médecin, sa phtisie et sa volonté de me voir pour la soulager, lors sans doute de ses derniers instants.

Elle continue de s’indigner, un médecin il en faudrait plus d’un à ses dires, pour soigner la folie du monde.

\- Assassins, assassins….  c’était donc un pluriel, pourquoi ne l’avais-je pas compris.

Elle explique qu’il y a eu en France une fusillade, le responsable un certain Constant [1], et aussi une mésaventure à propos de paysans à Oroshaza et Buda-Pesht.

\- Et alors que le sang des innocents coule, toute la presse ne bruisse que des soldes de printemps. Qu’ai-je à faire d’un chapeau élégant ou d’une nouvelle robe alors que des femmes et des hommes sont victimes d’injustices, et tombent sous les balles. 

Pas la peine de préciser la véhémence de son ton, pensais-je. Comme pour Steiler en temps normal j’aurais eu de la sympathie pour son pamphlet, mais là je suis comme anesthésié, je ne songe qu’à m’éponger le visage, car le soleil est soudain revenu, je le réalise avec un temps de retard, des filets acides de sueur coulent sur mon front et mes joues. Elle se méprend sur mon compte et met, je le vois dans son regard furieux et le froncement de ses sourcils, ma mauvaise mine sur un éventuel étonnement devant le fait qu’une femme puisse s’intéresser à la politique avec tant de ferveur.

\- Hier à Hyde Park, 80000 ouvriers ont manifesté en musique pour exiger la journée de travail de 8 heures. Mon amie Eleanor Aveling [2] a eu un franc succès, elle haranguait la foule du haut d’une voiture et a été très applaudie

Je n’ose répondre que c’est pour cela que nous avons quitté Londres, pour ne pas voir les pelouses de Hyde Park piétinées, les exaltées n’ont pas toujours le sens de l’humour, je préfère me taire. J’essaie de sourire, mais je n’y parviens guère, le simple fait de bouger les lèvres semble me demander un effort surhumain.

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de _l’Intransigeant,_  c’est le nom du journal, qu’elle repose avec fougue sur la chaise qu’elle a quittée brusquement. Cependant alors que je trouve que l’adjectif s’applique parfaitement à mon interlocutrice, qui ne peut excuser la frivolité de ses contemporains, je n’écoute plus vraiment toutes les ramifications de sa diatribe car je suis encore sous le choc de l’émotion, et que je continue à fixer le titre du journal qu’elle vient de jeter… La date imprimée est bien visible : 4 mai 1891. Aujourd’hui même. Comment un journal peut-il venir de France aussi vite ? Car c’est bien un journal français, de cela je suis certain.

Je préconise, tant bien que mal, quelques conseils incohérents pour apaiser son mal. Pas au point, je l’espère, de la mettre en garde contre l’immense danger qu’elle pourrait courir en prenant plus de deux gouttes d’huile de ricin, et de lui recommander, en guise de calmant, le recours à la strychnine à haute dose, comme je l’avais jadis préconisé à Thaddeus Sholto, à ce qu’avait prétendu Holmes. A l’époque, j’avais nié et accusé mon compagnon de se rire de ma personne, aujourd’hui je me demande s’il n’avait pas raison.

Il faut croire que ma pâleur doit être extrême, et je sens soudain l’espace vaciller autour de moi, le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, quand un bras me saisit fermement, pour me maintenir debout.

Encore ces bourdonnements qui me vrillent les tympans, je ne peux comprendre les mots qu’on me chuchote à l’oreille, le ton en est amical, je crois un instant que c’est un revenant qui maintient ma tête hors des flots. Mais je reprends mes esprits quand Miss Megara, car c’est bien elle, déclare d’une voix forte :

\- Docteur, votre compassion vous honore, à moins que cela ne soit vous qui soyez souffrant, car pour ma part je me porte comme un charme, quelqu’un vous aura fait une méchante farce, il n’y a plus de dignité dans ce monde, ceux qui se disent nobles sont souvent les plus vils.

 Mon hébétude paraît l’émouvoir et elle interrompt alors ses paroles et reprend d’une voix plus douce.

 — Prenez mon bras, car je crois qu’il faut mieux que vous rentriez dans la fraîcheur de l’auberge. Un bon remontant s’impose en cette cruelle journée. Il y a par ailleurs deux voyageurs, dont j’ai fait la connaissance ce matin et qui sauront, j’en suis certaine, prendre soin de vous.

Hagard, je me laisse conduire jusqu’au comptoir, où en effet deux hommes en tenue de voyage conversent avec un troisième en buvant des liqueurs. Ils ont étalé devant eux des cartes et des schémas, et ils plaisantent en se tapant de temps à autre le bras comme il sied à ceux qui sont amis et se connaissent de longue date. Des rires d’enfants retentissent, suivis des cris d’orfraie d’une autre voix plus juvénile encore, une dispute ? Où sont les parents ? Mrs Megara nous laisse brusquement.

Du coin de l’œil j’aperçois trois petites silhouettes qui décampent comme un vol d’étourneaux.

 Le plus âgé des deux barbus fait une réflexion dans son patois. Il a lui-même seize enfants apparemment, infortuné Suisse, à chacun son malheur. J’eus une fugitive pensée pour Zeus, lui aussi, à ce qu’on disait avait de nombreux rejetons, et il apparaissait qu’il fut souvent un piètre père. Voilà que je blasphème, je reprends un verre pour oublier que toute raison m’a définitivement abandonné. Dans un coin de la salle, un jeune homme aux boucles blondes et au regard clair fait le pied de grue, je crois comprendre que c’est le serviteur des deux entrepreneurs. De temps à autre il lance des regards furtifs à la servante qui s’affaire dans la salle. Hier l’auberge était déserte mais ce n’est plus le cas aujourd’hui, à croire que…

Pour me remettre de mes émotions et, surtout, car je ne suis pas en état de prendre des décisions personnelles je me laisse entraîner et je passe l’après-midi à boire en leur compagnie, je reprends petit à petit des couleurs. Je connais désormais le nom des deux voyageurs, il s’agit de Franz-Joseph Bucher et Josef Durrer-Gasser, ils sont du pays, venus ici en voisins, l’un deux est un riche hôtelier, l’autre un marchand de parquets. Ils m’apprennent qu’ils ont fondé il y a quelques années une entreprise « Bucher & Durer » [3], qui leur apporte fierté et bénéfice. C’est un peu comme vous « Holmes & Watson détectives », dit-il en riant et il prononce nos noms d’un même souffle.

Les deux associés poursuivent leur récit, n’omettant aucun détail technique, comme si rien n’avait jamais de secret pour moi. En 1888, ils avaient construit le premier funiculaire électrique qui reliait Kehsiter au sommet du Burgenstock. En 1890 c’était le lac de Lucerne, qui était l’objet de leur attention. Josef sort alors un petit carnet de croquis et me montre ses autres projets. Avec son confrère, ils envisagent dans un avenir plus ou moins proche de couvrir la Suisse de funiculaires et même l’Europe s’ils le peuvent, et pourquoi pas aussi ici même pour atteindre les chutes de Reichenbach ? Cette idée provoque l’enthousiasme du troisième larron, du nom d’Elias qui approuve avec force exclamations, mais je ne sais distinguer si son enjouement est réel, s’il se moque ou si c’est la boisson qui obscurcit son jugement. Quant à moi je suis maintenant saoul comme une grive, et pourtant leur entreprise me choque au plus haut point. Pourquoi ne pas relier la terre et l’Olympe aussi tant qu’on nous y sommes ! A quoi serviraient les héros si la technique devait nous faciliter tout, nous infantiliser ainsi… Qu’aurait pensé mon ami de tout cela ?

En même temps….

Un cahier à côté de moi sur le comptoir, j’ai mis la main dessus sans m’en rendre compte. Sa couverture est argentée et noire et je songe à un livre d’autographes où les célébrités de passage déversent leur enthousiasme. Steiler n’avait-il pas demandé à Holmes de remplir un tel livre, il avait répondu que c’était moi l’homme de lettres, mais s’était exécuté sur le champ, à mon avis, pour vérifier qui était passé avant lui en ce lieu. Qu’avait-il marqué ? Qu’avait-il trouvé ? Nous n’avions guère parlé de cet incident. La curiosité la plus vive me saisit. N’étions-nous pas censés voyager incognito ? Pour l’anonymat on repassera d’ailleurs… qui ne nous a pas reconnu ici ? Personne, j’en ai peur.

Je l’ouvre, les initiales E. F. ornent la page de garde... Englisher Hof, non le F ne colle pas, dessous je remarque, calligraphiés soigneusement avec la même plume, ces mots en latin, _Et in Arcadia ego_. Ce n’est pas bien mystérieux, mais toutefois ce n’est pas le cahier attendu, je suis déçu car dedans ce n’est qu’un ramassis de coupures de presse, toutes concernent Meiringen, elles offrent en général peu d’intérêt. Je ne peux cependant m’empêcher de feuilleter les pages jaunies, désabusé, et je lis plus attentivement l’article seulement quand j’y aperçois une anecdote pittoresque. Tiens Mendelssohn4 est passé dans la région lui aussi. Je parcours rapidement des yeux ce qu’il en dit, c’est amusant.

 _« Je traversai tout l’Unterwald avec mon parapluie ouvert… Il est maintenant aubergiste à Meiringen… Sérieusement, je veux écrire à Londres, pour que Murray dans son prochain guide rouge du voyageur en Suisse… des habits et des soldats de bois… Il me proposa des paroles pour un lied en sol majeur, que je chantais alors et dont je conservais la mélodie… »_ Maudit Mendelssohn avec ses lieders !

Mais certains textes sont beaucoup moins bucoliques, pour la plupart ils évoquent l’incendie qui a frappé Meiringen en février 1879… Comme cet article, le troisième que je lis sur le sujet, extrait de _La_ _Gazette de Lausanne_

_« Concernant le terrible incendie qui a détruit la plus grande partie du village de Meiringen. :_

_  
Le feu a pris lundi à dix heures du matin dans l’hôtel du Sauvage, disent les uns, chez un boulanger dont la maison est voisine de l’hôtel, affirment les autres. Depuis quelques jours, le foehn soufflait avec une violence inaccoutumée. C’est un ennemi que l’on connaît et dont on se méfie, aussi n’allumait-on plus guère de feu à Meiringen depuis son apparition et se contentait-on d’aliments froids. « Prenez garde au feu et à la lumière », disaient les vieilles gens en secouant la tête ! Hélas il faut si peu pour amener un malheur, pour rendre inutiles toutes les précautions ! A-t-on cru pouvoir sans danger recommencer à cuire à l’hôtel du Sauvage ? » [5)_

Des aliments froids, efficace mais barbare comme résolution en février quand un bon bouillon chaud peut réchauffer le cœur du montagnard qui revient des glaciers. Et moi, depuis combien de temps d’ailleurs n’ai-je pas mangé, c’est étonnant je n’ai pas faim pourtant, ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de jeûner, tout cela me laisse perplexe quand le cahier m’est arraché vigoureusement des mains. C’est Elias qui me foudroie du regard et déclare d’un ton brusque, où je décèle un peu d’effroi « vous n’avez donc aucun sens de la propriété et de la discrétion » Il se radoucit aussitôt : « Excusez-mon emportement Docteur, j’envisage d’écrire un petit livre sans prétention sur l’histoire du village, pour l’instant je préfère garder le secret de mes sources, d’autant plus que le boulanger a le même projet , ce serait dommage de se faire _griller_ la politesse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.» Il a alors un petit rire nerveux, et il reprend, pour me faire oublier son étrange accès de colère : « Savez-vous que Meiringen et la vallée de l’Haas a été peuplée à l’origine par des Suédois [6]? C’est à cela que nous devons le style de notre église et la beauté légendaire de nos habitants. Bien sûr je n’avais rien remarqué de _la beauté légendaire_ des villageois. Je me contente d’acquiescer, ne pas blesser les indigènes en critiquant leurs coutumes ou leurs convictions, c’est une leçon que j’ai retenu en parcourant trois continents. Mais la conversation ne s’éternise pas et rapidement je reste seul, Elias a été appelé par ses collègues qui ont une discussion animée avec le jeune homme aux boucles blondes et au regard vif, c’est vrai qu’il est très beau, je n’avais pas vraiment fait attention à lui tout à l’heure. Son teint pâle, à l’exception de ses joues légèrement cramoisies, et son visage animé par de grands yeux bleus, oui il pourrait passer pour un Suédois… Il me rappelle un peu ce chasseur, prétendument thespien, que nous avions croisé lors d’une de nos aventures. Je n’avais jamais compris que Holmes l’appréciât, ce petit prétentieux, imbu de lui-même. Il avait eu une triste fin malgré tout, mal lui en avait pris de repousser la nymphe Echo. Même si les avis divergeaient aussi sur cela. Non, à y regarder de plus près, ce garçon n’a rien à voir avec ce triste individu, il n’a pas cet air suffisant, toute la différence est là. Ses traits sont délicats. On voit qu’il n’est pas bien riche, ses chaussures sont en mauvais état, prudent peut-être mais du genre à coucher à la belle étoile. La manière qu’il avait de bayer aux corneilles tout à l’heure et le calme olympien dont il fait preuve maintenant devant ses employeurs qui le réprimandent, forcent le respect, et pour quoi cette querelle ? Un problème de bagage apparemment. Dans d’autres lieux, ce garçon m’inspirerait confiance. C’est un contraste étrange et saisissant que cette silhouette silencieuse au milieu des cris de la foule. Sa physionomie m’est éminemment sympathique.

Alors que je m’apprête à commander un autre cognac, pour noyer ce qui reste de ma mémoire dans l’alcool, mon regard est attiré par le gigantesque tableau qui, derrière le serveur, représente une bataille, celle de Waterloo, comme l’indique la petite plaque de cuivre, accrochée sur le cadre, en bas, bien au centre, dont les caractères noircis luisent d’un éclat menaçant.

La veille, notre hôte nous avait parlé avec fierté des tableaux accrochés çà et là dans la salle à manger. Alors que nous descendions dans ce lieu pour prendre notre repas du soir, je me souvins que Holmes, qui pensait rédiger une monographie sur les différents pigments utilisés par les écoles belges, suisses et françaises, avait voulu s’arrêter pour observer les tableaux. D’autant plus qu’il s’agissait dans la plupart des cas de reproductions, avait-il ajouté.

Le détective contemplait en souriant une petite toile qui traitait avec un réalisme mélodramatique de la terrible chute de sept alpinistes et de la miraculeuse survie de trois d’entre eux. Dont deux étaient frères si mes souvenirs des commentaires de mon ami sont justes. Peter Steiler l’aîné s’était alors approché de Holmes, avec un sourire béat et plein d’orgueil, il nous avait déclaré :

 _\- La première Ascension du Mont Cervin_ , c’est la pièce maitresse de mon humble auberge, le peintre Gustave Feuerstahl est un compatriote et, qui plus est, un ami cher. C’est lui qui me l’a offert pour mon mariage, c’est un cadeau inestimable même si le thème n’était pas de très bon goût pour l’occasion.

Sherlock Holmes l’avait flatté et avait vanté l’emploi des couleurs et les expressions horrifiées des protagonistes. Il faut dire qu’il avait sur la peinture les idées les plus ‘crues’, et nous étions souvent en désaccord sur le sujet.

\- Je me souviens vaguement de cette affaire qui avait légèrement retenu mon attention à l’époque. Personne n’avait rien compris, alors que c’était l’enfance de l’art de voir la vérité, à ma décharge je n’avais que 11 ans quand ce _drame_ advint.

s’écria Holmes avec son habituel petit rire silencieux, il grommela quelques mots ensuite sur « l’incompétence des autorités ». Puis _il_ se frotta les mains énergiquement et détailla pour notre hôte, toutes les déductions qui l’avaient amené à déterminer la culpabilité de X. Moi qui connaissais bien mon ami, je pouvais dire rien qu’au son de sa voix, que ce _drame_ l’avait plus passionné qu’il ne voulait l’admettre.  Preuve supplémentaire, je l’avais entendu souvent évoquer ce cas avec Mrs Hudson, notre logeuse. Comme son raisonnement sur cette malheureuse affaire m’était donc parfaitement connu, je n’avais pas suivi la suite de la conversation mais entrepris de faire un tour de la salle à manger pour contempler les autres tableaux.

Des copies donc pour la plupart, comme _La marchande de cigarettes_ de Renoir et _les musiciens endormis_ d’Arrigo Mattei, peintre qui m’était totalement inconnu mais dont le sujet et la composition me touchaient plus.[7]

Steiler me sourit de loin avec fierté, Sherlock Holmes avec une lueur de mélancolie, ce n’est pas étonnant cet engouement pour l’alpinisme, pensai-je alors…

Mais ce tableau gigantesque que je découvre aujourd’hui et qui orne le mur au-dessus du comptoir nous avait totalement échappé à tous deux, et notre hôte n’y avait fait, ce soir du 3 mai, aucune allusion.

Le serveur a suivi mon regard, il me parle du tableau, il se penche vers moi, je sens son haleine fétide chargée d’alcool.

\- Charles Augustus ?  J’ignorais qu’il fut peintre… marmonné-je

Il me corrige aussitôt

\- Clément Augustus Andrieux, voyons !

et il rajoute de sa voix mêlécasse :

\- C’est un excellent client, un Anglais distingué comme vous, qui l’a offert à Monsieur Steiler ce matin même, il faut dire qu’il fait chaque année un long séjour à Meiringen dans notre hôtel.

puis sur le ton de la confidence

\- le thème de la bataille de Waterloo c’est pour flatter notre public britannique, certains Français s’en sont offensé, mais c’est l’auberge des Anglais ici… alors !  Quand on sait que l’original est au château de Versailles, alors.

Il ponctuait toutes ses phrases d’un ‘alors’ bruyant et traînant, et il faut croire qu’il était assez imbibé, là il s’était tu cependant comme s’il en avait trop dit. Pour moi aussi l’effet, des différentes liqueurs et spiritueux, se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Et je ne fis pas totalement attention à ces paroles, car mon esprit était subitement ailleurs.

Dans mon état je ne pourrais jamais être à Rosenlaui dans la soirée, cela me contrariait fortement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, en serais-je alors capable ? Rien n’était moins certain, voilà ce qui à la seconde m’importait au plus haut point.[8]

En baissant le ton le serveur continue :

\- Enfin une reproduction… ce tableau est très, très bien exécuté, il y a eu des rumeurs.

\- On dit qu’il faut célébrer les victoires mais il y a tellement plus à apprendre des défaites.

J’ai répondu machinalement. Est-ce que je saisis vraiment ce qu’il dit, parle-t-il allemand ? Anglais ? Français ? Même cela je ne peux le dire avec certitude ! Mes yeux fixent le drapeau à gauche du tableau, qui se détache dans la fumée, alors que dessous la foule des soldats reste grise et indistincte – je vois rouge – tout cela fait ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis, j’ai quitté le comptoir avant de perdre toute dignité, mais j’y songe encore alors que je me traîne misérablement dans l’escalier pour regagner notre chambre. Mon environnement a pris une couleur sépia, et quand je suis arrêté dans ma course par une femme, grande, mince et éclatante qui porte un élégant chapeau carmin, je dois me persuader que cette apparition n’a pas surgi d’une photographie, comme celle qu’on offre en souvenir à son cousin favori ou son meilleur ami. Mais non, elle est suivie de trois enfants silencieux, elle me saisit soudainement le bras et hurle d’une voix stridente : « Docteur Watson, vous allez mieux ? Vous êtes encore plus pâle que ce matin ? ». Elle a l’air effrayée quand je ne la reconnais pas, comme si je ne me souvenais plus du visage de ma mère ou de ma sœur. Je lui dis que je n’y vois goutte et que je dois prendre du repos, mais en fait je suis assailli, encore et toujours, par des scènes de bataille.

Pendant que je monte enfin l’escalier de l’auberge en titubant, j’entends des bruits : les sabots des chevaux ; je me souviens de Maiwand. Une défaite. Le soleil ardent qui brûlait, les coups de feu de nos troupes qui formaient comme une basse continue, tel le fracas assourdissant d’un torrent.

Les entrailles dispersées, les gorges ensanglantées, le pastel trompeur donné par la poussière, les cris déchirants de mes frères d’armes – c’était ça la guerre – une horreur insensée – on était bien loin des rêves de mon enfance, des boutons d’uniforme qui brillent, et des tableaux sévères des ancêtres militaires. Leurs décorations n’étaient, petites taches brillantes sur une toile où le vernis glaçait fièrement le visage austère des disparus, que le prix du sang versé aux familles. Familles qui pourraient les exhiber avec un air faussement contrit et plein de morgue, pour faire des émules chez leur rejetons. Mes petits soldats de plomb avaient fondu comme neige au soleil sous les rayons ardent de l’enfer afghan. Quelle drôle d’image ? Etais-je devenu soudainement idiot ?

Certes je n’étais pas aussi intelligent que Holmes mais j’étais inventif, toujours je le fus. A l’armée je ne ménageais pas ma peine pour aider mon prochain. Soignant les blessés à terre, trouvant d’ingénieux remèdes contre les fièvres, des poudres, de l’eau, des tactiques militaires inhabituelles, des braseros. Et comme nous nous émerveillons de lire l’histoire toute faite. Les livres d’images, qu’est-ce que l’on n’accomplirait pas en leur nom.

Mais grâce aux dieux, je dois l’avouer, pour ma part il y avait quelques _repentirs_ sous mes innombrables couches de peinture. C’est ainsi que lors de mon séjour en Afghanistan, j’avais pu mettre à l’œuvre mes talents de faussaire – voilà, j’avais pu échapper à la guerre. A l’hôpital, un faux certificat, rédigé par mes soins, attesta de mes blessures, et de mon inaptitude à continuer le service.

Les médailles, cela valait le coup pour le chien Bobbie du 66ème Régiment d’Infanterie Berkshire. Grand bien lui fasse d’être distingué pour son courage par la reine Victoria. [9]

Il faut dire que ce qui m’avait finalement décidé c’était le souvenir toujours vif de Murray, baignant dans son sang, le regard figé en un éternel effroi, et les membres broyés, impossible à distinguer de ce qui restait de son cheval, c’est vrai, cela avait largement contribué à me convaincre. J’avais vu trop de massacres, soigné en vain trop de camarades, je n’en avais plus pour longtemps c’était limpide, comme le regard vitreux du cheval de Murray. Quant au fusil jezaïl, sa balle était toute métaphorique. Elle avait néanmoins marqué durablement mon âme, à défaut de ma jambe ou de mon épaule. En ce jour funeste, j’avais ramassé l’arme dans la boue et le sang. Sa crosse recourbée était ornée de nacre et de laiton et les incrustations dessinaient de splendides motifs floraux, un lion bondissant et un deux couronné flamboyaient sur le canon. Un vrai travail d’orfèvre, qui avait pourtant semé la mort et l’effroi. Je tenais dans mes mains l’absurdité du monde, moi le tireur émérite. Ce fusil plus que tout allait me hanter. A l’avenir un revolver sans ornement me suffirait.

Non, non vraiment, ce n’était pas là la place d’un _chirurgien_ de voir mourir jour après jour toute sa clientèle.

Mon retour à Londres fut salvateur – Et si pendant un temps j’acceptais de boiter légèrement, et me plaignais, dès que le temps rafraîchissait, et même à chaque changement de saison, de douleurs lancinantes dans l’un de mes membres – Au bout de six mois cela était totalement sorti de mon esprit – Ma guérison miraculeuse ne venait-elle pas de mes séjours fréquents aux bains turcs de Northumberland Avenue ? D’ailleurs c’est à peine si l’on peut distinguer mes cicatrices désormais, répondis-je avec un sourire angélique à Stamford, un soir, lorsqu’il s’enquit de mon état, alors que nous buvions ensemble au Criterion.

Holmes, lui s’extasiait de mes progrès – ou disons plutôt que mes talents de faussaire étaient un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous. Holmes, son nom même me tire de ma rêverie. Alors que les brouillards de la guerre et de Londres se dissolvent et que mes mains continuent de trembler, j’ouvre la porte de notre chambre.

Est-ce que je suis le jouet des dieux, en proie à une muse vengeresse ?

Tout est à nouveau trop sombre lorsque j’entre dans ce havre de paix, je tente d’allumer les deux lampes à gaz, et aussi la bougie qui est sur la cheminée, mais cela ne change pas grand-chose à la luminosité de la pièce. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, au-dessus du bureau, je constate que mes pupilles sont anormalement dilatées, je dois pour cela tenir la lampe tout contre moi, et m’allonger sur la table dans une position bien inconfortable.  Incapable de comprendre ce qui m’arrive, je reste un moment assis sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, tournés vers la fenêtre. J’ai sorti maladroitement de mon sac de médecin le petit carnet à dessins de Holmes, celui où je conserve avec dévotion, quelques précieux papiers personnels.

Une araignée s’en échappe, je la chasse ne voulant pas tuer un symbole d’espoir, rapidement elle est au plafond, dans l’angle droit de notre chambre. Elle tisse sa toile avec une hâte surnaturelle qui reste méticuleuse. _Lui_ pouvait les observer pendant des heures, _il_ s’extasiait comme un enfant.

Tisser sa toile, tisser sa toile c’était son expression pour qualifier…

Alors que j’observe petite _Arachnée_ , j’ai appris que c’est impossible, et pourtant je sens mes pupilles qui se rétractent, des confrères me traiteraient de fou, ma vision est altérée - Sherlock Holmes se dessine dans mon esprit, sculpté comme une statue d’Alcide de Thèbes sur un fond brillant. Il se tient les jambes écartées, bras croisés têtes baissée comme s’il méditait sur cet immense désert d’eau et de roches noires qui s’étend devant lui. Il m’apparaît comme le génie rieur de ce lieu insolite. Si cette vision est rassurante le souvenir de ses paroles l’est peu… Moriarty, Moriarty ce nom seul me donne la nausée.

 _Ses_ doutes étaient incroyables. Voulait- _il_ se débarrasser de moi ?

 _Son_ discours où tout me paraissait obscur, le professeur n’était à ses dires qu’une invention de son imagination, un système qu’ _il_ avait reconstitué, _il_ ne l’avait jamais rencontré. Avait- _il_ osé dire qu’il n’existait pas. Et pourtant un témoin existait ; l’inspecteur Mac Donald avait rencontré le génie du crime, il l’avait trouvé respectable et talentueux. Il était allé dans cette vallée terrifiante, dans son bureau, James Moriarty lui avait parlé des éclipses, il avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Au loin un oiseau commence à chanter, alors que ce n’est pas encore le jour, un rouge … certainement.

Je crois savoir mais cela file. Je dois noter tout cela.

J’arrache une feuille du carnet et je griffonne, dans un rare moment de lumière, toutes mes pensées.

Le tableau, _la Jeune fille à l’agneau_ de Greuze qu’avait entrevu l’inspecteur Mac Donald, c’était la même chose, le même tour, non ici c’était un faux, l’autre tableau avait coûté une fortune à James Moriarty, impossible de me souvenir du chiffre exact mais la somme était astronomique, il était tellement riche, qu’il ne se contentait plus de mettre des chefs d’œuvres dans son bureau, il les offrait, à ses sbires, sinon quoi –

Je cherche en vain l’étui à cigarettes, _il_ a dû le garder comme à son habitude. _Ami, ami_ , quelle est la phrase gravée à l’intérieur ? Ah oui, je m’en souviens, comment ai-je pu l’oublier, je dois remonter le chercher immédiatement, il est sur le rocher. Un funiculaire me permettrait d’atteindre les chutes en dix minutes. Je perds pied dans l’eau profonde.

C’est comme une révélation ; je prends une décision qui doit m’innocenter à la face du monde, si ce n’est à celle des dieux. Et rendre justice, à l’occasion, à mon cher ami, ce héros cher à mon cœur. Je peux réussir car désormais je vois.

Dans ces brefs instants de lucidité, je sais pertinemment ce qui s’est passé là-haut. Il est hors de question de défrayer la chronique – Et je dois _le_ protéger à tout prix, contribuer à sa légende – Tout cela reste confus, mais je décide d’écrire cette lettre – Je connais par cœur _son écriture-_ et puis j’ai toujours sur moi son petit carnet d’esquisses – Bon, je l’ai déjà devant moi - Dedans se trouvent les mots qu’ _il_ m’écrivait souvent, et aussi ce poème étranger qu’il m’avait traduit. Était-ce pour me disculper ? Était-ce pour rendre justice à sa gloire ? Ou tout simplement parce que j’avais mis l’art du faux aux services de nobles causes – Je sors aussi de mon sac le papier à lettre – Ma main gauche a cessé de trembler. Quelle importance ? Ce qui m’anime me dépasse.

« Mon cher Watson… », mon imitation de ses _e_ et de ses _w_ est parfaite, « j’écris ces quelques lignes grâce à la courtoisie… ».

Couché sur notre lit, je m’applique comme jadis en Afghanistan, mais cette nuit il ne s’agit pas d’un faux certificat de médecin militaire, qui doit me sauver d’une mort certaine, c’est bien plus.

Chaque lettre est difficile à tracer, à chaque mot je suffoque et j’ai l’impression qu’une main humide et glacée est sur le point de m’entrainer vers la lumière. En face de moi sur le mur les ombres diffuses de Mac Donald, Moriarty, Bucher, Elias et Durrer s’entremêlent et je ne peux saisir leurs desseins. Le jeune homme aux boucles blondes me regarde avec insouciance et Megara avec compassion ; quelle place donner à l’amour dans l’esprit, il prend ce qu’il veut.

Je saisis les draps qui renvoient une lueur écarlate, je ne distingue presque plus les contours du petit carnet, quand enfin je signe la lettre de _Son_ nom.

L’obscurité commence à s’éclaircir. Ce moment où le bleu du ciel est la menace de l’aube. ‘Lorsqu’ont fui liberté, vérité et bon sens, était-ce un mal qu’une heure encore de patience ?’ Ces vers me reviennent. En proie à la fièvre je les adresse à la nuit. Lorsque je sors de ma transe, je perçois toujours le chant d’un oiseau au loin ; mes joues s’empourprent. C’est ce même oiseau, dont le profil est estampé, en abyme, sur la couverture du petit carnet en cuir vermillon. Dans ma folie il y a une part de lucidité, je touche quelque chose, je suis sur le point d’unifier les fils de la toile, de lui donner une autre forme plus pure et plus juste. Je ne peux me défaire de ce sentiment intime, valable car illogique que grâce à l’obscurité je comprends un mystère qui me dépasse. La lumière du jour qui vient me terrifie, elle va me replonger dans l’ignorance.

J’entends le bruit des feuillets de la lettre, puis de mon dessin qui tombent sur le parquet, juste avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Watson orthographie mal le nom de Constans, une erreur bien compréhensible quand on voit, encore de nos jours, la constante violence des ‘Ministres de l’Ordre’.  
> 2] Eleanor Aveling est qualifiée par la presse conservatrice française de ‘Louise Michel’ locale, et ce n’est pas un compliment. C’est la fille de Karl Marx, ce que ces journalistes ne précisaient pas. Elle se suicidera quelques années plus tard, peut-être à cause de l’infidélité de son mari.  
> 3] Franz Joseph Bucher, Joseph Durrer-Gasser ainsi que l’hôtelier Elias Flotron sont à l’origine du funiculaire qui mène aux chutes de Reichenbach, la ligne ouvre en 1899.  
> 4] Mendelssohn visita la Suisse a de nombreuses reprises. Il donne ses impressions de voyages dans les lettres écrites à sa famille, comme celle-ci écrite à sa mère en 1842. Dans ses lettres de 1835, il dessine, il chante avec son guide, et s’arrête dans chaque église pour jouer de l’orgue.  
> 5] L’incendie de 1879 ravagea la moitié du village de Meiringen. 129 maisons brûlèrent. L’auberge du Sauvage et l’église furent miraculeusement épargnées. Un incendie plus terrible encore allait se produire en octobre 1891.  
> 6] De nombreuses sources, comme les guides de voyage en Suisse et les récits des touristes de l’époque, évoquent une origine suédoise des habitants et vantent leur beauté. Une légende pour certains  
> 7] Ces trois tableaux sont cités par le célèbre critique d’art Georges Perec, dans son Cabinet d’amateur  
> 8] Rosenlaui, localité que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ne devaient jamais atteindre dans les nouvelles de Doyle, était également un haut lieu de tourisme. Connu pour son glacier, qui avait déjà largement fondu en 1891, mais aussi pour la réputation de ses ‘bains’. Un des aubergistes était également un excellent botaniste.  
> 9] Le chien Bobbie, blessé à la bataille de Maiwand, fut décoré, en même temps que des survivants du 66ème régiment, par la reine Victoria. Renversé un an plus tard par un fiacre, il finit empaillé

**Author's Note:**

> The Late Sherlock Holmes by J.M. Barrie  
> https://www.arthur-conan-doyle.com/index.php?title=The_Late_Sherlock_Holmes


End file.
